This invention relates to a slider control, i.e. a control having a sliding actuator, at the control panel of an automotive vehicle for varying or adjusting the operating state of the heating and ventilating system, and especially the air conditioning system, of the vehicle.
Heretofore, the leakage of stray light at such a slider control, i.e. the passage of light beams from a source behind the control panel through a slot therein traversed by the sliding actuator, has been inhibited by directly covering the radiant body or light source. This covering has been achieved, for example, by the deposition of vapor on the source or by the interposition of additional parts. The view from the passenger compartment into the space behind the control panel is left unobstructed. Frequently, such a design is troublesome.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved slider control wherein the passage of stray light beams into the passenger compartment is prevented. Another object of this invention is to prevent the passage of dust through the slot and to thereby retard the accumulation of dust in the spaces behind the control panel.